The Sorrow That Remains
by Dalmatian Rex
Summary: Written for English class. What happens to Ralph after the island? Does a sudden leap back into society restore his sanity? And what happens when something he thought was nothing more than a bad nightmare comes back and haunts him?


The Sorrow That Remains

A/N- Since Ralph doesn't have a last name in the book, I gave him one here. Because he deserves one, you know? Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies or any of the characters that are represented in it. But the story is my own. Enjoy.

Ralph sat hunched in his desk at the back, shaggy blond hair flopping inelegantly over his forehead. His English teacher was saying something about philosophy, something about how humans are naturally selfish and greedy or what not. Ralph didn't really feel like paying attention, especially since he already knew about the thing that was the human condition.

_No... not the thing_, he thought to himself. _The beast that is the human condition_.

He huddled down in his chair even more, closing his eyes, trying to prevent the onslaught of memories that would soon flood his mind.

_Too late_.

In a wild rush he was back in the undergrowth, maddened by terror and rage, running blindly away from an unseen but heard enemy. He saw Piggy fall again, witnessed a repeat of Simon's murder. The Beast laughed menacingly, advancing towards him with outstretched hands, every inch of them covered with swarming black flies. The boy with the mark on his face burned before his very eyes. Clenching his hands into fists, he tried to calm down, trying to force away the fear with deep breathing.

_Just like Dr. Anderson said. Breathe in, breathe out_.

"Mr. Smith? Are you alright?"

With a snap he was brought back to reality and away from the sage words of his therapist. His entire class had turned around to face him. He noted paranoically the expressions of dislike and mockery in their faces and lowered his gaze. He looked down at his desk, trying to distract himself from the constant irritation staring.

_Oh look, there's another scratch on my desk_.

"Mr. Smith, do you need to see the student councilor? Or the nurse?"

"No sir."

"Good. Now, it seems our new student has arrived. Gentlemen, please greet your new classmate."

Ralph looked over to the door way, where a skinny boy with an unmistakable mop of bright red hair stood awkwardly.

"Boys, this is..."

"Jack Merridew."

Ralph calmly interrupted his teacher, his eyes never leaving Jack. Jack turned to face the voice that addressed him, his eyes settling on Ralph.

"Ralph?"

His face filled with confusion, trying to piece together what was happening. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Ralph took this as an opportunity and ran to the front of the class. Before anybody could stop him, he punched Jack in the stomach, causing him to fall over. Kicking him with all his might Ralph screamed, the desperate cry of a boy who has lost everything, a boy who had to grow up to quickly. His teacher finally jumped on him and pulled him away, clutching his arms with large strong hands.

"You monster! Why? What did I ever do to you? What did Simon ever do? Or Piggy? You're nothing but a savage and a bloody bloody thief! Why did you hate me?"

Jack glared at him, gore dripping from his nose, covering his face in blood as red as his hair. Ralph instantly backed away, knowing then that Jack would soon break out into a fury. And so he did. Rushing forward, he punched Ralph in the chest, knocking his breath away in one strike. A boy sitting in the front row had to restrain him, pulling Jack away before he could hit Ralph again.

The class stared with wide eyes and open mouths, silence enveloped the whole classroom, save for the sounds of the two boys struggling against their captors. Jack then sagged in his restrainer's arms, his knees giving way as he slid to the floor. Looking up at Ralph with tears in his eyes, he said two simple and clear words,

"I'm sorry..."

Ralph stopped struggling and stared at Jack as the red haired boy broke down into a fit of agonized sobbing, curling up into a small ball of released grief. Ralph pulled himself out of his teacher's hands, running towards Jack. He sunk down slowly onto his knees right next to him, reaching out with a tentative hand. It lightly brushed Jack's shoulder and he looked up. The look of utter hopelessness and anguish crushed Ralph's heart, his throat closing and clogging with pain and misery. Clutching the other boy in a fierce hug, he let his own tears fall, intermingling with Jacks own tears and blood as they embraced. They clung onto each other as if the rest of the world had ceased to exist. They wept for each other, for Piggy, for Simon, for the little boy who had been lost in the fire. They wept for the ever constant presence of the Beast, and most of all, for the island that had not only taken away their childhood, but their own souls. Ralph then whispered back the words as he buried his wet face in Jack's shirt,

"I'm sorry too, Jack."

A/N- Please let me know if you want me to make this into a series, because I totally could. I just honestly don't know what to do with this right now. Help me.


End file.
